Enchantment
by Yeah-We-Go-There
Summary: During Harry's fourth year, while Igor is at Hogwarts, Severus and Igor struggle with their love life. COMPLETE SnapeKarkaroff Author: Mekare Melenova
1. Part I

Ok, this is my first post. I don't think it should be more than PG-13 but it's definitely not R. I've only been a member for the past few minutes, but I thought this was oddly apparent from The Goblet of Fire. This will probably have 3 parts, as I didn't cover all the parts that feel apparent in the book. Enjoy!

Title: Enchantment  
Author: Mekare Melenova  
Pairing: Igor Karkaroff/ Severus Snape  
Note: Neither of these characters are mine, but belong solely to J.K. Rowling. The situation is (not entirely) fictitous and it's just for fun, no profit for me. Haha. Some parts of the book may be used for emphasis of how I came up with the situation.

Enchantment   
By: Mekare Melenova

As I stood outside Hogwarts, watching Madame Maxime's large hand being kissed by Albus Dumbledore, I couldn't help but get a sick feeling in my stomach. I had known who the Durmstrang headmaster had been for years, but had never expected to see him again. My students, the Slytherins, stood in front of me looking down their noses at the students from the rival school. No doubt one of the Beauxbatons, weak and lanky as they all looked, would be chosen for the TriWizard Tournament. But none of them rightly impressed me.

Then, all of a sudden, the lake started to boil and my heart stopped beating for a moment. This was it. It was time for me to face my past and come to terms with what I'd been avoiding for years.  
The Durmstrang ship rose from out of the lake, throwing its mighty anchor down into its depths. Silhouettes passed marched smartly off the ship and toward the school, passing by the light of each porthole, but I could not see him yet. I grew afraid. Had something gone wrong? Had he not come with the students himself? And then my questions were answered.

Out in front of all the fur-clad boys was their leader, a man wearing sleek, silver furs that matched his hair. It was him. Igor. He looked just as I had remembered, tall and thin. Maybe a bit thinner than usual, his cheeks appearing more sunken in. His white hair gleamed with a lustre that put Albus's to shame. A goatee, which I had never seen him wear before, ended in a curl just below his chin. It gave his weak chin some definition at least.

He greeted Albus as warmly as Madame Maxime had and then grabbed one of his students and turned to usher him in. As he passed me, his blue eyes glinted my way and I felt a shiver pass down my spine. His eyes were absolutely frigid. Then he turned from me and continued on. I tried not to lose my compsure around my students, but it was terribly difficult.

"To the Great Hall, all of you! And I don't want to hear a word on the way," I sneered at my students. Draco Malfoy and his usual posse took the lead beside me as I lead them toward the Great Hall.

The meal went by quickly. I tried not to stare too hard, but kept flashing looks at Igor as he spoke with Dumbledore. My word, was he still dashing! But now it was time to escort the students back to the common room and then to return to my own room. I hoped Potter wouldn't complicate things.

I strode behind some late first-years, prodding them along, when I heard that cold voice slip from around my shoulder like a frozen snake.

"Severus Snape... my, my, my. I'm at a loss of words. You are certainly the last person I expected to see in Hogwarts, especially with regards to your past." 

"Karkaroff." I turned to meet him. "One must keep an eye open and find a means to pass time. I'm surprised that you chose Durmstrang. What if something unfortunate should happen? Your students would miss you terribly if certain people in Azkaban found a way back out and then found out exactly who ratted them out."

He and I were only feet apart, but I could smell his cologne. It was deep and spicy. Perhaps I was enjoying it too much.

"Dumbledore trusts you, doesn't he? That's the worst mistake he'll ever make." Igor strode closer to me, his face only inches from mine. I shuddered, my heart leapt. "That was the worst mistake I ever made..." he whispered. His breath swept over my lips.

I turned away suddenly and strode after my quickly retreating group, eager to put distance between the two of us. I finished with my students and then went to my room in the dungeons, close to my classroom. I slammed the door and ran to my bed. Flinging back the covers, I scrambled around underneath it for a box. A red box. One in which I hid all my secrets.

I tore it out from under my four-poster and took my wand from my robes. With a quick flip, I muttered, "Tep im rogi."

I lifted the lid and silver mist flowed from inside the box. My secret pensieve. I wondered for a moment whether I should return to the memories of the past. Happier times. But then I looked in the mirror across the room from me. My oily, jet black hair framed a face grown ugly with time. My hooked nose stuck from it all like an exclamation point. I hated that face. Had I always been this hideous.

I peered into the pensieve again, then back at my image in the mirror. I grabbed a glass ball from my bedside table and flung it at the mirror, which shattered, then threw the lid back into the box and waved my wand again.

"Never again." I told myself. It was more of a command than anything. "I won't let it happen again."

I sat on the four-poster bed with my head in my hands. The black, silver and green curtains hung down on either side of me. There were no windows, but I wanted more than anything to watch Igor lead the Durmstrangs back to that beautiful ship. That horrible, beautiful man.

With a sigh, I flicked my wand at the mirror. The shards of glass flew back into place and reflected my sorry image once more. That horrible, bent little man with inky black hair and a poor excuse for a beak was me. And I realized then that I was ugly.

For the next few weeks, I completely avoided Igor. If I saw him in the halls, I turned and strode the other way. If he chanced to sit beside me at any meals, I moved. Sometimes it seemed we were playing musical chairs. But I was delighted that the students hadn't noticed. The night of the drawings for the Tournament were especially tense. It was no surprise to me that Potter, the spotlight hound that he was, had found a way to one again break the rules.  
Karkaroff was bristling wonderfully when he heard the final name drawn. I knew the look in his eyes. I'd seen it before. It was the one he always used to try to make people feel that he was emotionally neutral. Stupid man. He couldn't fool me. There was no getting out of going with the Professors as they met with the Champions chosen. But maybe if I just didn't look at him, I would be fine.

An argument broke out between all of the headmasters.

"It's no one's fault but Potter's, Karkaroff," I interjected softly, hoping very much that he would be disqualified. "Do go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break rules. He had been crossing lines ever since he arrived here-"

"Thank you, Severus." Dumbledore shot in before I had finished. I hoped that my show of complete distrust of the Potter boy was enought to convince Igor that, though I'd started teaching at Hogwarts, I hadn't become soft. I was so busy being put off that I hadn't listened to another word being said until.

"- in which Durmstrang will most certainly not be competing!" exploded Karkaroff. "After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur. I have half a mind to leave now!"  
Leave? How could he leave? He had just gotten here, hadn't he? I was panic-stricken! Shock struck through every vein. I gasped and looked around for someone, anyone to contradict him. I don't think Moody ever seemed more helpful to me until the moment he reminded Igor that he couldn't leave because the students were under magical contact to compete. I could've actually cared! But then again, that meant that the Potter brat could compete. I immediately became furious again. The rest was just a haze until Karkaroff exited with his chosen student, Viktor Krum, in toe.

I watched them go, following at a safe distance until they walked out of the front door together. As the doors closed again, I held my hand in front of me and watched as they slunk the rest of the way back to the ship, Igor's long cloak flowing in the wind behind him.

"Severus, what the blazes are you doing?" a gravelly voice demanded from behind me. I turned on my heel and met the warted, moldy face of Argus Filch. His blasted cat, Mrs. Norris, had no doubt alerted him. She was now twisting and turning in and out of his ankles in a very accomplished way. I thought quickly for an excuse. Any excuse at all.  
"I thought I saw one of the students leaving behind Karkaroff. No doubt after Viktor Krum's autograph and felt it was my duty to return him to his dorm."

"Oh? Leave it up to me, sir! I'll find him if there's anything to find!"

With this, Argus trooped out through the doors with a gleeful smirk on his face. I was sure he'd love to report any misdemeanors on the students' behalves to Albus himself. After what had happened to Mrs. Norris a few years ago, he'd grown increasingly malevolent with the students.

I stood and breathed a sigh of relief before returning to my room again.

Potter gave me some trouble in class through the weeks. His grades were nullified, much to my dismay, because of the Tournament. I would have enjoyed nothing more than having Potter squirm at finals. I knew he'd never amount to anything. And thanks to Draco, clever as always, the "Potter Stinks" badges were everywhere. Even the Hufflepuffs, who were usually not as competitive were wearing them in support of Diggory.

The night before the first task closed in faster than any of us could have imagined. I didn't pay it much mind. Why should I? If Potter should blow it, what would be better than to see him fried to a little crispy peice of Potter-toast? The idea made me so happy that, as I readied myself for bed, I hardly heard the knock on my door. It was so late that no one could have expected visitors. Well past midnight, who visits you?

The second time the knocking came, it was louder and I went to investigate.

"Yes?" I answered, opening my door but a little and standing behind it. I was dressed in nothing but a nightshirt and a pair of underwear and didn't want anyone seeing me that way. The door was pushed open and in strode none other than Igor Karkaroff. He had been outside for a while. I could tell it. His white hair was windblown.

He turned on my and gave me the once-over. He smirked, his yellow teeth gleaming in the light. "Now, is that any way to answer the door, Severus? In your bare skin?"

"It's well past calling time, Igor. What do you want?" I demanded.

"Just a visit with an old friend." He took off his outer cloak and lay it across one of the many upholstered chairs littering my room. "I feel like you've been avoiding me recently."

"Why the concern? We haven't seen each other since the Dark Lord's fall. I had thought you'd be sensible enough to wash your hands of me by now, " I replied, trailing to the bed and sitting on the side of it. His eyes swooped up to mine and he stared at me as though he'd never seen me before. It made me uneasy. "What is it you really want, Igor?" 

"I don't know..." his voice suddenly softened, his eyes losing their frigidity for the first time. He looked at the floor and began pulling off his silver suede gloves he'd been wearing. He sat in the chair and looked up at me. "... maybe closure? Being around you these past few weeks has brought back a swell of memories that I thought I'd lost long ago."

I stood and went to a cupboard. I pulled out a bottle of whiskey that I had been keeping for a long time. I didn't remember the last time I'd had some. "Night cap?" I offered, not looking at Igor.

"Please," he said quietly.

I poured the thick, carmel liquid into two glasses and turned to bring one to my guest.

To my shock and disbelief, he'd taken off his shoes, socks, and shirt and sat on the arm of the chair in naught but his fine dress pants.

"Make yourself at home if you must," I snarled, handing him his glass. He was trying my patience. It was taking all I had not to threaten him and tell him to leave.

"If I wanted that, Severus, I would have taken off my pants as well," he drawled, downing the complete contents of the glass. I handed him the other one as well and he took it. "Next time fill it up. It lasts longer that way."

"Why don't I just give you the entire bottle?"

"Because then there would be none left for you..." he smirked. "... don't pretend you're a tea-totaler. I know you're not."

I went back over to the whiskey bottle and started tipping its contents into Igor's glass again when I felt two hands working their way around my waist. I tried to ignore him. I wasn't half drunk enough to allow him to touch me this way. He set his empty glass on the counter beside the one I'd just filled and grabbed the bottle as I set it down.

"Come on, now! Don't pretend you're angry. You know I always hated when you pouted because I wasn't playing by your rules." He said and took a long draught from the bottle. He tossed it at me and I caught it before the contents could spill out all over the floor. I downed my first glass of whiskey and hissed as the hot, alcoholic liquid swam down my throat.

I glared at him and shot back, "No, but you loved it when I took back control and made you beg me to end the suffering I made you endure..."

"Ah, so you've been thinking about our past too, eh?"

"Yes, I have. Actually, that's why I've been avoiding you."

Karkaroff laughed and sauntered over to my bed, flinging himself onto it and closing the curtains.  
I remembered this game. He would hide from me and I would have to seek him out and make him pay for hiding from me. But I pondered for a moment whether I wanted to play his little game.

"Well what have I got to lose," I drawled, downing mouthfull after mouthfull of the thick, hot liquid. I could feel my cheeks flame as the alcohol began to take effect. I quickly strode over to my bed and wrenched open one of the curtains. I gasped as I saw Igor laying completely nude on my bed, leaning sideways on a pillow.

"I was beginning to wonder whether or not you were going to show," he said with a smirk.

"Oh, Igor," I breathed, a rushing sensation taking hold in my nether regions. I ripped off my shirt and underwear and tackled him, kissing him hard. His entire body was so beautiful, I hardly thought of my own. Being with him again made me feel alive. His hands were still as sure as they had been when we were younger, as his lips as well. He still remembered all the places that drove me further. But I wasn't exactly rusty either.

I pulled away from him, pinned him shoulders to the mattress and pushed his head to the side. Lunging at him, I sunk my teeth deep into his neck. He didn't bleed, but gasped and writhed under me.

"Severus! Ah! Yes!" he cried to me. I pulled my right hand and covered his mouth, pulling off of his neck.

"Quiet... Shhh..." I whispered deeply on his ear. His eyes rolled back into his head. Yes, I remembered how he loved it now. His hands found a sensitive spot on my legs and I sighed. His able fingers ran up my back and through my hair. He nipped one of my fingers.

"No, Igor... tonight we play by my rules," I growled.

And that's when I decided he would be mine again. If for the final time, I would have him again. No one else was allowed to touch him ever again.


	2. Part II

Ok, here's the second part of a supposed three part story. I found this part more humorous than the last. I made the first part so heavy to explain their relationship and it gets more explained through this one...just not in Snape's bedroom.

Title: Enchantment Part 2  
Author: Mekare Melenova  
Rating: PG-13  
Note: None of these characters are mine; They're J.K. Rowling's and I'm poor and remain poor. I don't get paid to do this, thanks.

* * *

Enchantment, Part Two  
By: Mekare Melenova 

I could hear the sound of footsteps above me and groaned. It couldn't be morning already. What the hell happened last night, I thought, sitting up and opening the curtains around my bed.

"Quiet down will you? I've got a bloody hangover," said a voice behind me.

"Oh, shit," I said, turning to find Igor Karkaroff laying with naught but a sheet draped over his thin frame. My head was throbbing and I felt like just running to the loo and puking my brains out. "Igor! Get out of my bed and get dressed! It's bloody nine o'clock."  
With a groan, my lover shifted his weight and fell back into the pillows. I hastily jumped out of bed and started dressing. Classes would have already started. What would the students do?

"Professor? Are you sick?" asked a young male's voice from behind the chamber door.

Struggling with my shirt and quickly tucking it into my pants, I didn't answer. Maybe the student would go away, I hoped. He'd just think I wasn't inside. Igor slunk off the other side of the bed toward the pile of clothes that still lay beside a chair and he sluggishly began putting them on.

There was another knock at the door.

"Go the feck away, damn you!" yelled Karkaroff.

But the student didn't go away. The next thing I heard was the clicking of a door and a gasp. I spun on the spot and saw a bright blonde head peeking through the open door.

"Oh- I uh-"

"Draco get out of here!" I yelled.

Karkaroff didn't seem to notice the problem and drawled, "No, stay: the more the merrier."

"Sir, I was just-"

"I don't care what you were doing. Get back up to class before I have to take points from my own house, damn it!" I growled, flicking my wand toward the door. "And tell everyone I'll only be a few minutes late."

The door slammed and I threw on my overcoat mumbling, "Great. Just fucking fantastic! I hope you're pleased Igor."

He grasped his white hair and groaned, "Severus, keep it down will you? My head feels like it's going to explode."

"Get back to your students as soon as you can see straight. I don't want to see you again for a week, do you hear me? Or this business will be everywhere."

"Fine... fine..." he said, waving his hand dismissively.

I hurried out the door and ran down the hallways. I rushed into my Potions class just in time to see Draco pull his face away from a circle in which he'd been chatting with his two fat friends. "Ten points from both houses!" I cried.

"Why, Professor?" "But that's not fair!" "You were late!" They all exclaimed. Potter especially.

"Silence Potter, or I will not only deduce more points, you'll have detention with me for two weeks."

The class went by smoothly, it seemed. Draco blushed every time he looked at me, but besides that it seemed nothing else had happened. I thought I would be sick any moment. More than once the room spun. So I had the students concoct a restorative draught for me. They bottled their samples and left. The only one I trusted out of the lot of them was Hermione Granger's. The smart-alecky little Mudblood was better than the whole lot of them at almost everything, but I'd never admit that to her.

I felt much better by dinner and got to bed early the next day without any interrogation from Dumbledore or any of the rest of the staff.

It was well past the first task and close to the second task when I next saw Karkaroff. I was chaperoning at the Yule Ball, watching the Champions from each school dancing to start everyone off. After the first half-hour, when nothing had gone wrong, I retired to the garden. The stars shone brightly. I saw two figures in the distance and took out my wand.

"Lumos!" I stated. Cho Chang from Ravenclaw and Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff showed clearly before me. I smirked and said, "Ten points from both houses. Get back inside and behave yourselves."

The two fled like ants from water back into the Great Hall. I smiled with grim satisfaction. If I had my way, and if Dumbledore didn't interfere this year, Slytherin would have the trophy held so long by Griffyndor.

"Severus! Severus! You've got to see this! This is terrible!" came Igor's voice from the dark. He grabbed my arm and wrenched me around, slapping me in the face with a newspaper. In a frustrated whisper he said, "I don't know how she's done it, but she's found out. They've published it in the Quibbler!"

"Igor, you know no one takes the Quibbler seriously!" I whispered back, taking the paper from his hands. On the front in big, bold letters was the title: Death Eaters, after the Fall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!. "And this doesn't necessarily mean that we've been found out. It could just be a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding? Severus! There are pictures!" and with this, he flipped to a centerfold of the two of us doing something that looked all but anatomically impossible. "Is that a misunderstanding?"

"Quiet! Someone will hear you! It doesn't matter. No one reads the Quibbler, so I don't see what there is to fuss about, Igor," I said, throwing the magazine on the ground and pointing my wand at it. It burned quickly to a pile of ash.

"Severus, you cannot pretend this isn't happening?" Kakaroff's voice sounded anxious and hushed, as though he was finally keen not to be overheard. "It's been getting clearer and clearer for months. I am becoming seriously concerned, I can't deny it--"

"Then flee," I said curty. "Flee--I will make your excuses. I, however, am remaining at Hogwarts!"

I turned away to leave him behind in the garden, but then saw the silhouettes of more students and brandished my wand, blasting the rosebushes apart. Squeals issued from many of the bushes, and dark shapes emerged from them. I called down Fawcett and Stebbins and then saw, much to my grief, Potter and his friend Weasley hiding in the bushes. No doubt they were eavesdropping and had heard something.

"And what are you two doing?"

"We're walking," Weasley said snappily. "Not against the law is it?"

"Keep walking, then!" I snarled, brushing past the two of them. Karkaroff followed after me. As soon as we were out of hearing distance I growled, "Wonderful! Now Potter and Weasley suspect as well. We'll have the whole blooming country aware of our relationship before nightfall."

"But I won't leave you, Severus. I love you! I can't let you go again!" Igor cried.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What did you just say?"

"I won't leave..."

I glared at him, "No, Igor, the other part."

"I love you? How can you doubt that? I told you when we were younger. Back when we were under Voldemort's control and he was rampaging the country. I remember every single one of those nights when you held me in your arms. We couldn't keep our hands off of one another! We were insatiable! And every time I kissed you, I loved you more!" He grabbed my upper arms and looked deep into my eyes, his silver brows furrowed in earnest sincerity. "Can't you believe me when you hear the words, Severus?"

"Not when I'm sure you're blind or drunk... so which are you right now?" I said, wrenching my arms from him. I'd had quiet enough of this Yule Ball. I was going back to my room again, locking the door, and not opening it for anyone.


End file.
